malikth_canonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Control
Chaos Control (カオスコントロール, Kaosu Kontorōru?) is a recurring Chaos Power in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. It allows the user to warp time and space using Chaos energy. While initially used to teleport over large distances, Chaos Control has since been evolved into a overall term for any supernatural reality manipulation conducted through the Chaos Emeralds, allowing incredible feats such as traveling through time and between dimensions, altering the fabric of reality, or freezing time. Chaos Control is also known to be the power source for various Chaos energy-based Chaos Powers. Description Chaos Control is an ability that allows the user to manipulate or warp the fabric of space and time using a Chaos Emerald's chaos energy,Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. Nintendo GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: F-6t Big Foot. "Sonic the Hedgehog: It's not his speed, he must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp."Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. Nintendo GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Final Rush. "Shadow the Hedgehog: It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it? But... there's no way you could have activated the Chaos Control... using an Emerald that's fake."Sonic Team, Blindlight (24 November 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360/PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Radical Train. "Shadow the Hedgehog: With a Chaos Emerald, I control time and space."Sonic Adventure 2 (Dreamcast) United States instruction booklet, pg. 7. "Shadow has a special ability called 'Chaos Control' which allows him to warp time and space using Chaos Emeralds."Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) United States instruction manual, pg. 6. "...and can use a technique known as 'Chaos Control' to distort time and space using the Chaos Emeralds."Sonic Rivals official site. Sega. Archived from the original on 1 May 2008. Retrieved on 29 May 2015. “Possessing the power to use Chaos Emeralds to perform Chaos Control, he has the ability to manipulate time and space.” and its effects can be molded into affecting reality in a multitude of manners. The power of Chaos Control is enhanced with each Chaos Emerald added to its usage, until reaching full power with all seven,In Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Doom states: "The Comet's velocity isn't powerful enough to pass through another planet's atmosphere. The Emeralds amplify the space-time control powers of Chaos Control. We need them to charge to full power." meaning that the more Chaos Emeralds that are used in the process, the greater is the extent that the user can warp space and time. Furthermore, because the power of the Chaos Emeralds can be harnessed without a physical connection to a Chaos Emerald, users only need to be within an unknown proximity to one to use Chaos Control.In the cutscene before Last Way in Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Doom uses a fully powered (power drawn from all Chaos Emeralds) Chaos Control without any physical contact with any of the Emeralds - which were initially revolving around Shadow. Chaos Control requires at least one Chaos Emerald nearby to draw power from,Sega. Sonic Channel (Japanese). Characters: Shadow. Retrieved on 3 July 2015. and without one, Chaos Control is impossible,At Sonic Boom 2013's Q&A session, Takashi Iizuka said (as translated by the Q&A board's translator), "If he the Hedgehog doesn't have a Chaos Emerald he cannot use Chaos Control" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nzxRoIX4QU at 41:30 with the exception of fake Emeralds with the same wavelength and properties as a real Chaos Emerald. A report for the Biolizard also stated that a specific organ was used by the creature to begin the process of Chaos Control.Sonic Adventure 2 Rouge showed Shadow a report for the Biolizard's development, and the text noted that they installed an eternal engine and the necessary organ to perform Chaos Control and that they were working normally at the time of the report. Space Manipulation Chaos Control is foremost associated with its ability to manipulate space, which is usually used to create warps that teleport the user instantaneously from one place to another.Sega (November 13, 2011). Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Nintendo Wii. Sega. Area: London Party. "Shy Guy: Do you know what Shadow's Chaos Control lets him do? ... I hear he can stop time and move to another place in an instant!" The user can also bring others with them when warping, or warp objects to other locations without going with them by firing Chaos Control as an energy ball, though varying amounts of energy is required depending on the extent of the warp. With all seven Chaos Emeralds, the user can perform Chaos Control to its full extent, which can teleport objects as large as the Space Colony ARK and the Black Comet from Earth's surface and into space. With just a couple of Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Control can even be used for interdimensional travel: Shadow could warp back himself and Metal Sonic to Earth from the Chaotic Inferno Zone with one Emerald, Blaze could send herself to another dimension with two, and Black Doom could warp others into cyberspace. As demonstrated by Dr. Eggman in Sonic Advance 3, Chaos Control's space-manipulating properties can also be used to reshape reality itself, which he showed by splitting the Earth into seven regions. Together with the time-manipulating properties of Chaos Control, the user can also create rifts in space and time, which can banish those who passes into them to the void. In battle, Chaos Control can also be used to distort space around limbs to increase the damage of their blows. Time Manipulation The second most common use of Chaos Control is its ability to manipulate time, though not to the same extent as space-manipulation. It is most frequently used to either slow down time or stop it entirely, which in turn keeps other suspended without any means of breaking free. The users themselves are unaffected however. With at least two users and two Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Control also allows the users to travel through time itself, though some space manipulation is involved. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), it is demonstrated that if two people, each with a Chaos Emerald, attempt to activate Chaos Control independently of one another, but also in very close proximity, the two attempts cancel each other out and create a rip in the fabric of space-time. These time-space rifts gives anyone who enters a brief degree of choice in quickly traveling backwards or forwards in time and to another location as well. Chaos Powers Main article: Chaos Powers In combat, Chaos Control can as be used to create offensive and defensive techniques named Chaos Powers. Users * Sonic the Hedgehog * Metal Madness * Shadow the Hedgehog ** Sir Lancelot * Silver the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman * Biolizard * Black Doom ** Devil Doom * Malik the Hedgehog References Category:Moves Category:Chaos Powers Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe